La Chica Rara
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Soy Isabel Dare, y esta es la historia de cómo me enteré que era semidiosa, y mis aventuras en el Campamento Mestizo.
1. Capítulo 1: Un montón de armas geniales

Cuando tuve uso de razón (créanme, lo tuve alguna vez), o sea alrededor de los seis años, mi mamá me llamó sonriente a una pequeña habitación a la que nunca me había dejado entrar. Me di cuenta que era algo importante y la seguí sin más.  
- ¿Qué hay ahí dentro, má?  
- Sorpresa.  
Y abrió la puerta.

Casi me dio un síncope. Colgadas de soportes en las paredes habían espadas, dagas, dos arcos, escudos, armaduras, armas raras como un boomerang con filo, estrellas ninjas de pinta peligrosa, discos dentados, flechas de todo tipo y hasta un hacha color bronce parecida a la del Grimm.  
- What...? (desde tan chiquita hablaba inglés)  
Mi cerebro tardó en procesar que todo eso que veía era real.  
Y creo que entonces mi madre se dio cuenta que no había sido muy prudente dejarme entrar.  
¡Fium! Veloz como el rayo mi mano se apoderó del mango del hacha y la saqué de su soporte sin esfuerzo.  
- ¡Cuidado, Isa!  
Mi madre dio un respingo cuando blandí la hoja con aspecto mortífero.  
- ¡Esto...es...super...genial!  
Destrocé una estantería sin querer y mi madre me sacó el hacha de las manos. Pero no sirvió de nada, ya que corrí hacia una daga también broncínea.  
- Isabel Kathleen Dare, deja eso donde estaba.  
Bajé la daga con expresión compungida.  
- ¿Por qué siempre me sacan la diversión?  
Mi madre insinuó una sonrisa y luego se largó a reír.  
- Ay, si su padre la viera...  
- ¿Papá? ¿Dónde está él?  
Mi madre fue hasta una cajita en un estante.  
- Él no puede venir, pero me dijo que te diera ésto.  
Me mostró dos brazaletes, ambos de plata pero uno con zafiros y otro con esmeraldas.  
- Si presionas los zafiros - me dijo - se transforma en espada y...  
No esperé y presioné los zafiros, encontrándome con una larga espada filosa en las manos. Le arrebaté el otro brazalete y al presionar las esmeraldas, apareció un arco en mi mano y un carcaj con flechas en mi espalda.  
- ¡Woohoo! - grité entusiasmada - ¿Mi padre me dio ésto? ¿Quién es mi padre?  
Era la centésima vez que preguntaba eso, y esta vez mi madre sí me contestó:  
- Tu padre es Poseidón.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Poseidón o Hermes?

- Tu padre es Poseidón.  
Quedé como si me hubiera estampado de cara contra un vidrio. Me conocía al dedillo la mitología griega.  
- Wait...qué?  
Mamá suspiró.  
- Eso mismo.  
Supongo que esperaba que la llamara loca o yo qué sé, pero la primera estupidez que se me ocurrió decir fue:  
- ¿Y ahora me saldrá una cola de sirena?  
Mi madre casi se ahogó de la risa.  
- No, claro que no, gracias a los dioses...  
- ¿Entonces puedo respirar bajo el agua? - insistí tratando de encontrarle alguna utilidad a mi recién descubierto parentesco.  
- Eso sí, y puedes manejar el agua a tu antojo, Isa.  
Insinué una sonrisa peligrosa para una niña de seis años.

Creo que mi madre comprendió que no fue buena idea llevarme al cine a ver "Shreck". Encontré en los ojitos del Gato con Botas el método perfecto de manipulación. Y fue a los diez años que los utilicé para algo más interesante.  
Me enteré que había una exposición de armas antiguas en mi ciudad. Y puse mis tiernos y manipuladores ojitos del Gato con Botas consiguiendo que mi mamá me llevara.  
Ya en la sala de la exposición, me puse a mirar todas las espadas medievales, sables de abordaje, arcabuces, fusiles, pistolas bucaneras, katanas antiguas, alfanjes árabes y miles de cosas guay.  
Bueno, la cuestión es que un sable de abordaje y una pistola bucanera llamaron mi atención y la tentación fue demasiado fuerte.  
¡Plash! Cada bombilla eléctrica fue golpeada por una gota de agua helada salida de no sé dónde, causando cortocircuitos y un apagón general.  
La mano de cierta niña de diez años se deslizó sobre la mesa y se apoderó de cierto sable y cierta pistola guardándolos en la mochila. Y de paso varias armas más siguieron el mismo camino.  
Cuando se volvieron a encender las luces yo ya estaba lejos de esa mesa, y por eso no sospecharon de mí cuando se descubrió el robo.  
Cuando me interrogaron puse cara de inocente y no me retuvieron, así que enseguida mamá y yo volvimos a casa.  
Ella me miró inquisitiva.  
- Parecieras hija de Hermes, robando y mintiendo así...pero yo sé que tu padre es Poseidón.  
Y así fue como varias armas chulas pasaron a formar parte de mi colección.


	3. Capítulo 3: Mi primer monstruo

Logré conseguir que mi mamá me dejara llevar los brazaletes a todos lados, aunque quedara medio anticuado. De hecho mis compañeros del colegio me miraban como diciendo de qué me había disfrazado. Bueno, no todos.

Charlie era mi mejor amigo. Padecía una lesión muscular en las piernas por lo que andaba con muletas, y aparentaba ser mayor de lo que decía ser. Él era el único que no hacía una mueca al ver mis brazaletes de plata, más bien parecía aliviado. En cambio, se ponía a temblar cada vez que nuestro profesor de geografía, el señor Geran, le dirigía la palabra.

Okey, está bien, el profesor Geran daba miedo, pero no para tirar el pupitre cada vez que te miraba.

Aquella clase ese lunes fue particularmente tediosa. Ríos, lagos, montañas, ciudades, meridianos, todo se me hacía un nudo en la cabeza, dificultado por mis pocas ganas de estudiar, mi THDA y mi dislexia, a pesar de tener ya doce años.

- Enumere los ríos de América del Norte, señorita Dare.

El profesor tuvo que repetir la frase tres veces antes de que mi adormilado cerebro procesara que se dirigía a mí.

- Amm...Yukón...Misisipi...Colorado...Amazonas...

Varios compañeros reprimieron una burla y el profesor me miró torcidamente.

- El río Amazonas se encuentra en América del Sur, Dare. Es la décima vez que se lo digo. Por favor quédese en el aula al terminar la clase.

Oí un gemido ahogado detrás de mí proveniente de Charlie. Empezó a morder la hoja de la tarea... ¿tragándosela? O sea, es muy normal morder un papel, pero no comérselo.

Le di un codazo para que se callara. No era cuestión de que lo castigaran también a él.

La clase terminó tan tediosamente como había empezado y todos dispararon fuera del aula, menos yo, sentada con cara de póquer en mi asiento.

El señor Geran rodeó su escritorio mirándome con la cabeza ladeada, como si yo fuera un experimento interesante fallido.

- Señorita Dare - su sonrisa era más falsa que una máscara de carnaval. - ¿Podría por favor darme esos brazaletes tan preciosos un momento?

Ajá. Conque esas teníamos.

- No. I'm sorry so much, but no. - sabía que iba a pagar por hacerme la graciosa con mi inglés, pero no pude evitarlo.

La expresión del profesor se endureció.

- Isabel Dare, deme esos brazaletes ahora mismo.

Retrocedí entre los pupitres.

- ¿Qué pretende?

El señor Geran avanzó hacia mí, con la expresión más brutal y malvada a cada paso.

Tuve la mala, malísima suerte, de tropezar con un lápiz olvidado en el suelo y caí golpeándome la cabeza con una silla.

- Dioses... - quedé medio aturdida y el profesor me agarró del brazo con unas manos que decididamente no eran las suyas de siempre. Parecían las manos de un ogro, y casi me morí de la impresión al ver su cara, que era exactamente como la de un ogro.

- ¡Suéltame, bicho asqueroso! - le di un codazo en las costillas pero fue como pegarle a una pared.

Entonces hice lo que debería haber hecho en un principio.

Presioné los zafiros de mi brazalete.

Creo que la Fortuna debería estar de buen humor ese día. La espada apareció en mi puño, y resulta que mi puño estaba contra el pecho del ex señor Geran.

Hizo un ruido ahogado y desapareció en un remolino de polvo negro.

Quedé en estado de shock unos cinco minutos hasta que logré reaccionar volviendo a transformar la espada en brazalete, y salí de la clase.

Charlie casi se cayó cuando me vi salir.

- Un lestrigón, un lestrigón...- repetía agitado y mordió una lata de Coca-Cola.

Aquella noche mamá casi se desmaya cuando le conté lo sucedido, pero sonrió orgullosa.

- Esa es mi hija. Has matado tu primer monstruo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Maldito lestrigón

Mamá nunca me dejaba ir caminando al colegio, ni en el autobús escolar. Ella me llevaba siempre en nuestro coche. Temía que algún monstruo me atacara si iba sola. Ni siquiera Charlie, según ella, podría protegerme. Okey, Charlie era un buen amigo, pero no tenía fuerza muscular casi. Lo que sí daba eran saltos geniales, como una cabra, cuando dejaba las muletas.

Pero un día, cuando acababa de cumplir los quince años, sucedió lo imprevisto. El coche se averió.

Mamá estaba tentada de no dejarme ir al colegio ese día, pero al final tuvo que renunciar al recordar que yo tenía examen escrito de Historia. Claro está, yo llevé los brazaletes como siempre, y un teléfono móvil para decirle si algo iba mal.

Entré al autobús mirando a mi alrededor a ver si veía algo raro, pero el viaje transcurrió sin incidentes. Todos nos bajamos enfrente del edificio escolar y entramos en tropel, pues ya llegábamos tarde. Nos desviamos hacia nuestras respectivas aulas, y yo entré a la de Historia tratando de recordar los nombres y las fechas que nos iban a preguntar.

Charlie se golpeaba la nariz maldiciendo en... ¿griego? porque no recordaba nada de lo que había estudiado.

- Cálmate, hombre - traté de tranquilizarlo, aunque yo me sentía muy insegura. Mi dislexia me dificultaba para escribir, y el profesor era muy estricto en ortografía.

Manuel, uno de mis compañeros, pasó repartiendo las hojas con las preguntas y yo las empecé a leer con la cabeza dando vueltas.

_1. Señale qué originó la junta de Worms._

_2. Describa el reinado de Enrique VIII._

_..._

Las preguntas seguían, eran doce en total. El profesor puso el reloj y todos empezamos a responder. Bueno, todos empezaron a escribir. Yo no. Había olvidado casi todo, y mis respuestas fueron vagas y sin sentido, complicadas por muchos errores de ortografía.

Al terminar el tiempo, entregué mi examen al profesor sintiéndome como Harry cuando le entregaba una poción a Snape. Salí del aula con los demás y las clases siguieron una tras otra.

Al final del día, el profesor puso las notas al examen de historia.

- Isabel Dare - me miró con desagrado - Su nota es un dos.

Todos sacaron notas entre siete y nueve, incluso Charlie, que me miró apenado.

Pero si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba, no me hubiera preocupado nada de las notas del examen.

Volvimos al autobús escolar, y me senté en una esquina a leer Harry Potter, en una edición griega, lo cual me resultaba muy fácil de leer.

Cuando llegamos enfrente de mi casa, bajé pagando al conductor, pero noté que alguien bajaba detrás de mío.

- Ay dioses, ay dioses, ay dioses...- me dije por lo bajo tensando los puños y sin voltearme. No había más compañeros que vivieran cerca, y al autobús se suponía que no podía subir nadie que no fuera un estudiante o un maestro. La única respuesta era...

Un monstruo.

Oí el gruñido a mis espaldas y sin pensarlo dos veces disparé hacia la puerta de mi casa presionando mi brazalete-espada. Cerré de un portazo, le puse el cerrojo y corrí hacia la habitación de las armas. Mamá se hallaba ahí, revisando unos cajones con municiones de bronce celestial.

- Isabel, ¿tú buscaste...? - se interrumpió al ver mi agitación y palideció un tanto.

- Ma...má - traté de calmar mi respiración desenfrenada por la carrera- Hay un...monstruo fuera.

Sacó velozmente una espada de su soporte y la balanceó probando su peso.

Se oyó un estruendo y pasos pesados en el vestíbulo.

- Ya no está fuera - gimió mi madre, angustiada - Ha tirado la puerta abajo.

Verla asustada me despertó un extraño instinto de protección. Yo era la semidiosa, yo era la buena en combate, yo era la que había matado a un monstruo. Y ahora iba a matar otro más para proteger a mi madre indefensa.

El monstruo asomó el cuerpo por la puerta. Era muy parecido al profesor Geran, con la misma cara de ogro y los músculos impresionantes.

- Un lestrigón - murmuró mamá cerrando las manos sobre el puño de su arma en un gesto asustado.

Yo me limité a ponerme en posición de combate con mi larga espada en las manos.

El lestrigón nos habló con una voz cavernosa y malvada.

- Ustedes mataron a mi hermano, yo las mataré a ustedes.

Y atacó.

Mamá blandió la espada protegiéndose pero no le hizo ningún daño al monstruo. Éste rugió enfurecido y la lanzó contra una estantería de un puñetazo. Yo intenté atacarlo por detrás pero era demasiado rápido y sacó de los bolsillos unas bolas ardientes de hierro y fuego.

- Rayos... - me tiré hacia un lado cuando los misiles volaron en mi dirección.

Fueron a parar a un baúl y éste explotó lanzando trozos de bronce en todas direcciones. Uno de ellos me alcanzó en la mejilla y me hizo un corte grande que me aturdió un momento, dándole tiempo al lestrigón a alcanzarme. Me torció el brazo haciéndome soltar la espada pero me defendí pateándolo en el estómago, y haciendo que me soltara.

Retrocedí arrastrándome hasta el soporte del hacha que había probado la primera vez y la saqué incorporándome. Al verme así armada, el monstruo volteó y le lanzó una daga negra a mi madre.

- ¡NO! - se me quebró la voz de tan fuerte que grité y vi a mamá caer con la daga clavada en el pecho.

Me volví hacia el monstruo con un fuego creciendo en mi interior.

- Hijo de puta, VETE AL TÁRTARO!

Todo sucedió a la vez.

Mi espada voló directo al monstruo al mismo tiempo que se oía un rugido atronador y todas las cañerías de la casa explotaron arrastrando con el agua al lestrigón. Armé mi arco y le lancé una flecha con toda mi furia atravesándolo de lado a lado y disolviéndolo en arena negra.

Corrí hacia mi madre velozmente y me arrodillé a su lado.

- Long... Island...- las dos palabras escaparon de sus labios y dejó de respirar.

- ¡NOOOOOOO! - grité hasta perder la voz y caí aturdida al lado de su cuerpo con mi mente nublándose.

Long Island...

Allí tendría que ir.


End file.
